moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghaunkah Bloodwing
Lady Ghaunkah Bloodwing Ghaunkah Bloodwing was an aspiring noble mage that wished to bring her family's name into the history books of remarkable feats of strength to her race. But after a few tragic turn of events, she followed the path for revenge and power, becoming a warlock. Now she is a manipulative San'layn warlock wanting nothing more than those that dare cross her path to fear her and her army of demons. Motto: "The darker the sin you commit, the sweeter the taste for me." Appearance If you can catch a glimpse of her teeth, you will be able to catch sight of a couple of extended canines that add to just what this female enjoys aside the taste of fel energy. She is not a vampire or any sort, she only filed them for appearance sake to add to her sadistic nature. Though the horns on her forehead are permanent because of her ties with the demonic creatures, sometimes demonic wings would sprout from her back when she has not released some of the demonic fury that builds within her over time. So she works on keeping it low from the normal citizens of some races that are not fans of warlocks. When she is not tasked out amongst the living, she sometimes wanders around Northrend at Temple City of En'kilah. Being around the living has lost it's vivacious interest since her personality resembled one of little care for the well-being of a person as long as the job gets done. When she is calm, she can be an excellent strategist and be a step ahead of her enemy or victim. If she loses her temper or get too full of herself, she tends to become rash and careless. Those flaws can give her enemies the upper hand over the situations around to push her into her fear of losing control. She cares for her demons on a superior level as she sees them as nothing but her personal slaves and extent of her power. They have a mutual contract, she gives her servants what they desire to keep their servitude strong then she shall be granted loyal demonic servants and a field of blood and death. For a couple of the demons, she bounded to her through force so they want nothing more than her death to be a slow and violent one. The dark warlock works in solitude time to time on how to solidify their obedience. History Before you dismiss her for what she is, first take note of who she used to be. Named Ghaunkah Bloodwing, knowingly a strange name granted to her, it was roughly translated as 'accursed beauty'. Some had trouble pronouncing her name and other children had even teased her by calling her other insulting names or speaking it in terrible attempts. Her mother had her plant a flower each time someone of ignorance spoke of her name wrong until a hunter was passing by as Ghaunkah was within the garden planting another flower. He looked at the mass amounts that was growing within the garden and then smiled as he asked her name while stricken by her beauty. She told him her name in a small mutter to her embarrassment and he then picked up one of the flowers and placed one as a token of kindness beside her ear to decorate her hair. "A beautiful name that comes with a beautiful face, pales in comparison to this garden of lilies you have made." This gave her the idea to adopt a simple nickname due to what she planted around her family house-- TigerLilies. So to have less ignorance form those that failed to pronounce her name, she permitted people to just call her Lilly. This noblewoman was born from a minor house that was upper-middle class within Goldenmist Village. She wanted to bring her family name to a more notable status somehow. Her mother, Xunaere, took Ghaunkah into the family armory and before her was an array of weapons. "Choose your destiny my little Lilly, bring honor to our name and engrave your presence into history" Her mother was a priestess that was proficient in discipline and shadow spells and her father was Knight-Lord Akordril Bloodwing a Royal Knight that was away in the forests, fighting to bring the honor to his family by fighting the Amani trolls. Ghaunkah had already learned of the minor spells within the arcane schools that was common amongst her people and a tiny portion of shadow spells from her own mother. Picking up a staff, she spoke to her mother with confidence of wanting to join her father and ensure a more notable standing of their family name and take down the family enemies through 'trial by fire' her mother smiled in approval while laughing and sent her daughter off to training to become a Fire Mage. Over time, she remained within the top marks of her class focused on her training and seeing her mother for small portions of time. Her mother was proud of her daughter knowing that she had greatness awaiting her. She visited over time to keep her daughter informed through letters of her father's excursions and battles as well as letters of how he misses his family.On the day that Ghaunkah returned home, she saw her mother within the foyer in tears as she was holding a letter. It spoke of her father having been killed in Zul’Aman by the Amani troll leader.Ghaunkah was enraged and wanted to avenge her father's death with the blood of the Amani leader. Xunaere pleaded with Ghaunkah to not go to Zul’Aman but she had her mind set. Holding the staff that was given to her by her teacher as a gift for passing as a fire mage, she slammed the center of the staff over her knee, breaking it in half, and threw it on the floor. "How can we sit here playing it safe and nice while our brother, sisters, fathers and mothers are all out there fighting the trolls?!" She aimed part of her anger at the rangers and other knights that failed to keep her father protected and safe. Not wanting to play safe or play nice anymore, Ghaunkah stormed into the family armory for something more lethal. She knew being a mage was just not enough and she wanted to bring serious damage to the enemies that hide in Outlands. Feeling scared and worried for her daughter, Xunaere pleaded one last time for her to not go. Not wanting her mother to be sick from worry and grief, Ghaunkah spoke to her mother over dinner as well as far into the night until her mother was more reassured and finally gave her blessing. "I will go become more powerful so that no one will dare cross me or you...Ever!" Xunaere still had a bad feeling but she let her daughter go on her personal excursion. Many Years later she returned to a ruined land and villages filled with walking dead and nightmarish creatures. She moved as quietly as she could to her old house in the village to find her mother’s undead walking body. She was filled with hate and rage to whomever had done this to her people and to mother. She left not being able to do anything about her mother and traveled to Silvermoon city to her King and the royal knights, approaching the city it was destroyed down the center leading to the Sunwell and there were dead everywhere. Not being able to do anything she hid within the city, news met her ears of the Kings death by the hands of Prince Arthas Menethil. Arthas had escaped and the Quel’dorei were shattered. Over time her people changed their name to Sin’dorei and their addiction to the now tainted Sunwell was showing they were changing their eyes turned fel-green. Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider had made an alliance with the demon elf, Illidan Stormrage and were planning an attack on Arthas and his Scourge. She signed up for the fight wanting revenge for her mother’s death and the deaths of her people. The royal knights were the leaders of the war party she was put under the command of Lana'thel. The trip to Northrend was long and silent all everyone could think of was avenging their fallen brothers and sisters. When they finally reached where they would fight, the battle started. Mass amounts of undead and morphed creatures attacked and they fought back. She watched as many fell and her commander burst into a blood rage at the sight of the Death Knight Prince walking onto the field killing all in sight. She watched as Lana'thel '' ''was struck down by Arthas himself. As she was distracted she didn’t notice the undead gathering around her. Before it was too late, Lilly released a large ring of fire around her feet and as she did, she looked to where Lana'thel had fallen but Arthas was not there anymore. But within that moment, she had been killed by the very same man who killed her commander, her mother, and her people. The cold chill of death consumed her as her torso was pierced by Frostmourne. The swords wielder grinning as Lilly fell to the ground, lifeless and empty. She then awoke again but she felt different she praised Arthas and followed his every command. She had been raised as a San’layn and among her was her commander whom was now called Blood-Queen Lana'thel and all the other fallen Sin’dorei from the battle they had obviously lost. She was to follow every command her Blood-Queen gave her. She feasted on blood and walked among the dead.. She was undead and forever would be. When the Argent Crusade and Ebon Blade came and killed Prince Arthas, now known as the Lich King, she fled. She had nothing left to fight for, her King and Queen were both murdered so she fled with the remainder of her people to find a new home for themselves. After searching for a while they found a place and land to call home where they created new laws and had new leaders. She was free to do whatever she wished to do so she started to research demonology and the Burning Legion. Soon enough she was a San’layn warlock, walking around with a demon ever by her side. After some time in the San’layn lands she left to join the Horde and knew they could use of her skills. So here she is now, a San’layn warlock still under the laws of her people but in the land of the living. Many years passed while the warlock lived in solitude and silence until word has came to her ears through the whispers from Shattrath City hat a new continent was discovered from a large mist. She sold a few of her valuable items to gather funds for the journey as well as taking a job from the Warchief Garrosh to investigate about the Isle of Thunder. While she was excavating the grounds with the Sunreavers on the Isle of Thunder, she located a strange book known as The Codex of Xerrath from a creature on the Isle of Thunder in Pandaria. Upon speaking to her warlock trainer, they learned of the Council of the Black Harvest and its mission after Deathwing's demise, and followed the trail left by Jubeka Shadowbreaker into the Black Temple. Reclaiming the now-empowered crystal and taking it to the summit, Lilly witnessed the opening of a massive gateway, and from it stepped Kanrethad Ebonlocke in a monstrous demonic form, utterly corrupted by absorbing too much fel energy. He declared that the Black Harvest would enslave hordes of demons and destroy anyone who stood against them, on Outland or on Azeroth. Lilly took it as an amusing challenge and stood against him using all of her powers, taking control of Kanrethad's pit lord minion and using its powers for her own. Though Kanrethad's powers were formidable, Lilly persevered long enough for Jubeka to arrive and fulfill Kanrethad's request to banish him, should he ever fall in this manner. Lilly then absorbed some of the fel magic, corrupting her fire spells into a sickly fel-green. Loving her new appearance, it made her feel more vivacious and with a purpose. Now Lilly wanted to study more about the Council of the Black Harvest to become an apprentice if not a notable member. She wished more to contribute and find more powers to share among the powerful most warlocks of Azeroth if not with her small faint desire to finish Kanrethad's work to become a demon herself that can tame other power demons. The dream, she knows, is far fetched, and sounds ridiculous but a girl can dream. After the satisfaction of removing the barbaric orc, Garrosh from existence and cleaning up his time-traveling mess 30 years in the past in the lands of Draenor, Lilly had refined her skills only to return to Azeroth and hear that the Burning Legion was invading the lands. Lilly was summoned by the Warchief Vol'jin, himself, to provide aide against Gul'Dan himself on the Broken Isle.After fighting with all her might, she witnessed the critical injury to the Warchief and was barely able to escape with the rest of the Horde from the never-ending swarm of demons that was pouring out of the massive portal created by Gul'Dan. Back at Ogrimmar, she lamented as Sylvanas was granted the mantle of Warchief and assisted with the funeral of Vol'jin. From there, a Demon Hunter given her sight to show the invasion was already present as demons were discovered, disguised as random citizens. Taking up her weapons and loyal demons, Lilly headed to war once more. Family Father: Akordril Bloodwing (Deceased) Mother: Xunaere Bloodwing (Deceased)